Coldness Inside
by PurpleGronk
Summary: Sasuke has been wandering the mountains for thousands of years, without even knowing his own name. One day, he comes across a cabin where an unsuspecting blonde is staying for the week. Sasunaru, Sasuke as Jack Frost


**Hey People! I wrote this back during Christmas break, and decided to see if I should continue it by having you guys read the first chapter!  
**

 **If I get enough reviews I'll gladly start working on it again!**

 **Plot Line: Sasuke is basically Jack Frost and Naruto is the one who melts his frozen heart!**

 _ **Cheesy, I know. But Sasuke is a cold bastard so what can I say?**_

* * *

The Day Everything Changed

A nineteen-year old boy sat in the middle of the frozen lake. He exhaled loudly and watched the visible breath evaporate into the cold air. His obsidian eyes gazed vacuously across the ice. He shifted his bare feet to get in a more comfortable position.

Suddenly there was a sound. The teen lifted his gaze to the direction of the noise. A black wolf emerged from the woods and paused upon seeing him.

The boy scoffed at the animal and turned his gaze back the ice. He stared at the frozen mass and watched the bubbles move underneath. The wolf whined at the boy and paced the shore, uneased.

"Go away, Frostbite."

The black canine whined even more at the sound of its master's voice. The teen rolled his eyes at the wolf and stood up. The wolf barked at the boy and attempted to step on the lake, but retreated.

The boy raised an eyebrow at the animal. The two made eye contact and the black wolf whined again.

"Tch." The teen took a step toward the canine and a cracking sound echoed through the woods. The wolf barked anxiously.

The nineteen-year old watched the ice underneath him, fascinated. His obsidian eyes followed the jagged lines of the crack below his bare feet. The bubbles he had been watching earlier, were now collecting together under his toes.

A smirk tugged at his lips as the cracking sound began to spread out past him.

The wolf let out a snort and tried to walk on the lake again. Immediately, its paw broke the ice and was drenched in freezing cold water. The black animal yelped and drew back to the snowy shore. Whimpering, the wolf laid down and licked its paw with care.

The nineteen-year old slowly stretched out his foot. He gradually added weight and as he did so, the echoey cracking sound coincided.

"Oh fuck it." The teen ditched the idea of playing it safe and ran.

The frozen lake crumpled before the teen could even halfway to the bank. His foot fell into the freezing water, but the instant the liquid touched his bare skin…it transformed into a solid.

The teen cursed silently. He could now easily stand up on the frozen solid lake. "Fucking SHIT!" The teen cursed, his voice gradually getting louder as anger coursed through him.

It was more fun when the cracking was right behind as he ran. It gave him a thrill. But now that was impossible, because his stupid shitty curse froze the whole damn lake! Now he'd have to go find another lake or pond that had only a thin layer of on ice on it.

The nineteen-year old raked his hand through his milky white hair. The back soft locks stuck up defiantly even after he combed them down. He growled angrily and stalked over to the black wolf who was still tending to his freezing paw.

"Come on," the teen snapped at the canine and marched irresistibly into the woods. The black wolf lifted its head and watched the white haired teen leave. Slowly, the wolf got up and followed after him, forgetting about its cold paw.

The white haired teen let out a roar and a fearsome gust of wind and snow came shooting out of his fingertips and breath. The gust ripped through the woods ahead and turned into a ginormous winter storm.

The nineteen-year old walked through the woods for two whole days, searching for another frozen mass of water. The black wolf followed him for the most of the trek. The wolf would go off to hunt every now and then, but always came back.

The teen lifted his head and looked up to the sky. It was nearing mid-day. He glanced behind him and saw only his footsteps in the snow. No Frostbite.

The white haired teen kicked up some loose snow as he walked barefoot through the trees. He whistled softly a tune and waited for his companion to come back.

A shout of laughter made him stop in his tracks.

A strange concoction of panic and curiosity flooded his senses. Part of him wanted to go in the opposite direction to avoid a mess like...last time...but another part of him wanted to go and see who's rich laughter the sound belonged to.

Normally in a situation like this, the nineteen-year old would ask Frostbite what to do. But since the mutt was nowhere in sight, he decided to go with his gut.

He followed the sound of laughter.

The teen turned his direction slightly and continued on his way.

* * *

Naruto let a hearty laugh. A small white fox blinked vigorously and shook the snow off.

The animal had been too busy watching the blonde shovel off his walkway that it absent mindedly walked into a young sapling, causing the snow on its branches to fall on top of the tiny creature.

Naruto shook his head and continued to shovel the snow while laughing to himself.

The wind suddenly picked up and a shiver trailed down his spine. His blue eyes looked over the vast clearing as if to spot the source of the chill. He shivered and went back to shoveling the snow.

Naruto gripped the snow shovel tightly and drug it across the snow covered pavement. He collected the snow and threw onto the lawn. He repeated this action until the entire walkway was cleared.

The blonde let out a small victory cry and panted. The workout was making him sweat. His scarred cheeks were rosy from the cold and his nose was starting to run.

"I'm heading inside! See ya!" Naruto waved to the tiny white fox. The small fox sat from a distance and tilted his head to the blonde. Naruto chuckled and headed into the cabin.

Closing the door behind him, Naruto set the snow shovel against the wall and began to undress his winter layers. He hung up his orange winter coat and kicked off his boats. He left his gloves on though, to warm up his cold fingers.

He trotted on the wooden floors and flopped down onto the couch. He snuggled into one of the pillows and let out a sigh.

 _Ring! Ring!_

A blue eye shot open. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore the phone but his guilty conscious got the best of him.

"Hello?" Naruto rubbed his eyes and winced, forgetting about the gloves he was wearing.

" _Hey Naruto, it's Kiba. So how's the cabin? Anything wrong maintenance wise? I really wished you wouldn't have gone up there by yourself. There are mountain lions and bears up on that mountain."_ Kiba's concerned voice bothered the blonde, but he shrugged it off.

"Its great! The water works which is good and so does the boiler. I just shoveled off the walkway, but I don't think I can get my car out of here anytime soon after last night's snowfall." Naruto eyed the refrigerator from the corner of his eye.

He had about a week or so supply of food at the cabin, so he wasn't too worried. Still, he needed to be able to get back to the small town for resupply if he was going to continue to live here for the next two weeks.

" _Aw shit, Dude. I call somebody to make sure to plow off the back road for ya. Right now, everyone is busy trying to clear off the roads in town. We got six inches, you?"_ Naruto had to pause and think for a moment to even recall if he did take a measurement.

"I didn't go out and measure, but the snow was up past my knee cap so… less than three feet...about two and half maybe?" Naruto guessed.

" _Jesus Christ_!" Kiba exclaimed. " _I really shouldn't have let you go up there by yourself. If it was for my dumb dog I would be-"_

"Hey! Knock it off, Kiba! You shouldn't blame Akamaru. It wasn't his fault he got shot at for looking like a wolf. You stay down there and stay with him at the vet's until he's okay." Naruto frowned deeply. Kiba was getting really upset about him being up in the mountains alone. He was doing just fine!

" _If something were to happen to you though…"_ Kiba trailed off, making the mood very depressing. Naruto let out a sigh.

"It's fine, Kiba. I wouldn't do anything reckless or risky." Kiba laughed on the other line.

" _Nice try, Blondie, but I know you. You created reckless and risky."_ Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"Whatever Dogbreath, I'm a taking a nap. Talk to ya later?" Naruto asked, with a small sound of hope.

" _Yeah, yeah...whatever, bye._ " Kiba's voice cut off with a beep. Naruto smiled to himself and laid back down on the couch.

He closed his eyes and waited for some long deserved sleep.

He turned onto his side.

He flipped onto his stomach.

He turned again, but this time facing the back of the couch. He stayed like that for five minutes.

He laid back onto his back again and sighed.

Something was bugging him. Naruto didn't know what, but there was definitely something... _off._

He quickly sat up and looked behind him, out the window. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head. There, out in the middle of the frozen backyard pond, was a man.

A white haired man without a shirt on, standing in the middle of pond, that Naruto knew to be not frozen solid, since he threw a large rock on it earlier that day and it broke the ice and sank.

Within a heartbeat, Naruto was racing out of the cabin with only his gloves on to go save the stranger who should have been frozen stiff due to the lack of clothing.

* * *

The nineteen-year old didn't know what to make of the blonde. Never, in the thousands of years he had been existing, had he seen such a exquisite creature. He watched the blonde man shovel off his walkway in awe.

The teen frowned slightly at the layer of clothing the other was wearing. He would have liked it much better if the blonde was wearing nothing at all, but then again, this man wasn't like him.

The white haired teen looked down at his pale bare chest. He had stopped feeling the cold centuries ago. He bent and picked up a hand full of snow. The snow didn't melt in his palm nor did it freeze his flesh. Instead, all he felt was the softness of it.

His head jerked up when he heard the man give a small shout. He eyed the blonde and scoffed when he realized the man was pleased with the small amount of work he'd done.

"Idiot. That wasn't even much exertion." He mumbled quietly to himself as he leaned up against a tree. Instantly, frost grew up the tree from the exact spot his skin touch it. "Tch."

" _I'm heading inside! See ya!_ " The blonde waved in his direction and the white haired teen froze. Could he see him?

Panic surged through the boy and he took a nervous step back. His obsidian eyes were glued to the blonde and he watched the man turn and enter the cabin. He waited five minutes, but the blonde never reemerged.

"Moron." he teen sneered. Obviously the man didn't see him or he would have come racing back out with a camera or something.

Cautiously, the white haired boy walked out into the clearing. He kept his eyes on the window of the cabin for any signs of moment as he crossed the opening.

Soft thumps behind him queued the wolf's return, but he didn't turn around. He couldn't risk being spotted again. His heart thumped against his chest as adrenaline coursed through his veins.

He slowly neared the cabin and before he knew it, he was standing on the porch, looking through the window. Frostbite whined and tried to push him away, but he didn't get mad at the canine. He wasn't really doing the greatest job of being incognito.

His eyes looked through the glass and scanned for the blonde. He needed to see him again. Only closer, much closer. He couldn't really describe the feeling, but there was this pull that made him was to wrap himself in the blonde and never let him go.

Obsidian eyes found blonde hair sticking up from the couch and locked on. The white haired teen let out a growl when all he could see was the back of the blonde's head. The black wolf shrank away from him, thinking that his master was growling at him rather than the latter.

He wanted to see the moron's face, goddammit! At that moment the blonde's head turned and instinct to hide took over. The teen hit the ground with a thud and prayed silently the idiot didn't hear him. Slowly, got on his hunches and looked back into the small cabin.

Sure enough, his sight was greeted with the back of the blonde's head. "That's it!" the white haired teen hissed under his breath and he marched around to the back side of the cabin. Maybe then he could get a glimpse of the blonde's face.

As he stalked towards the back, he noticed something different about this clearing. It didn't have the same amount of snow on it as the the other clearing, which meant... The teen took a step onto the sunken-in opening and smirked when the sweet sound of ice cracking greeted his ears.

He took a quick glance back at the blonde through the back window and found the idiot lying on the couch, obviously taking a nap. He gave a shrug and stepped out onto the frozen pond. Carefully, stepping on the thicker spots that could hold his weight and made his way to the center.

The echoey crack sounded and the teen prepared to make a run for it. Excitement flooded and the moment he lifted his foot to make the first step, the back door of the cabin slammed open.

Startled, the nineteen-year old set his foot back down and the cracking sound carried through the glade.

"Stay right where you are! I'm coming to get you! DON'T FUCKING MOVE!" The blonde idiot yelled, running out of the cabin wearing nothing but a pair of gloves.

The white haired teen scoffed. "Why don't you go back inside and get some decent clothing on, before you catch hypothermia, Idiot."

The blonde faltered for a second. The man frowned at him. "You'll catch hypothermia the moment you hit the water, jerk!" The blonde let out a shiver as the snow at his knees was starting to seep through his socks and pants.

The blonde ran and took a step onto the pond. The ice cracked but didn't break. The white haired teen growled at him.

"Get off the ice, Moron!" he shouted. The blonde ignored him and took another step. The crack stretched further. "GET OFF THE FUCKING ICE!" he yelled at the idiot.

"Like fuck I'll leave you out there!" the blonde shouted back and took another step. The ice didn't crack or strain under his weight.

Growling, the nineteen-year old slowly made his way to the blonde. The ice on his bare toes thickened as he forced the cold from his body down underneath him. Obsidian eyes glared at the blonde as he concentrated. Leave it to this idiot to force him to use his curse to save the other's ass.

The thickening ice spreaded, but slowly. The blonde took another step. Again, the ice didn't crack, but it was only a matter of minutes before the ice broke under his weight.

The white haired teen took another step only this time with ease since it was no longer thin ice. He sent another surge of cold under his feet and directed it toward the blonde. The ice made cracking sounds as it thickened, but still, it moved slowly.

The blonde was further out now. "Okay come this way," the man beckoned him toward him. The nineteen-year old walked toward him. "Shit, Dude! Not that Fast!" The blonde scolded. "Do you want to fall through the ice?"

The teen rolled his eyes and walked slower to please the idiot. The blonde nodded his head in approval, then made a mistake. He took another step. The ice shattered under his weight and he was submerged in freezing water.

The blonde gasped as the water bite into his skin and wrapped its icy fingers around his throat, making it hard for him to breathe. Panic surged through him and frantically tried to get out.

The white haired teen let out a shout when he heard the ice break. The blonde fell into the water but there was nothing he could do.

If he touched the man, he would freeze him and there would be no hope for saving him. He skated over to the hole the blonde was in and watched as the splashing slowed. Obsidian eyes looked frantically for the man, but saw nothing. "FUCK!" he cursed.

Throwing hell to the wind, he shoved his arm into the water and reached for the blonde. The white haired teen concentrated on keeping the cold in him and refused to let the water freeze before he reached the blonde.

His fingertips touched fabric and he latched onto the blonde's sweater. He gritted his teeth and pulled the heavy mass towards the surface. The nineteen year old thrusted his other arm into the water and gripped the blonde's sweater and yanked him out of the water.

The teen laid the blonde down gently on the ice. He released him quickly, in fear his curse may have already frozen the man. His obsidian eyes watched the man warily. He looked at him and waited to see if the idiot was still breathing. He _really_ wished the idiot was still breathing. A pang hit the white haired teen's heart as he imagined the blonde before him turning blue and stiff.

He shook his head to shake the image from his mind. He needed to see if the blonde was still alive. He willed the coldness inside him to stay away from the surface of his skin and he pressed his ear to the blonde's chest.

 _Tha-thump….tha-thump…..tha...thump…_

His obsidian eyes widened and jerked his head up. He didn't see any air evaporate from the blonde's mouth that was open slightly. "Fuck!" He cursed through his clenched teeth. The white haired teen quickly scrambled into position and began to rhythmically push on the blonde's chest. After the thirtieth time, the moron still wasn't breathing.

The teen growled in frustration. His will power to keep the coldness at bay was deteriorating. At any moment, his temporary barrier against his curse would break and he would freeze the man below of him. Biting the inside of his cheek, the nineteen year old mentally gave one last shove to the frigid cold inside him and pressed his pale lips to the blonde's.

He plugged the idiot's nose and blew. Nothing. He took another breath and and blew into the blonde's mouth. Cerulean eyes shot open and stared right into his. The white haired teen lost his cool and panicked, losing the mental hold on his curse. His lips were still attached to the blonde's…

His head began to spin. The white haired teen cursed mentally at the dizziness. He looked at the man beneath him. He was so beautiful...so majestic...he was happiness if happiness had a palpable form… _and he just killed him..._

His thoughts began to drift away and the nineteen year old's world went black.

* * *

 ** _Please Review if you want to read more!_**

 **Don't worry! If you like the story but I decide not to continue it, I still have a 800 word beginning to chapter 2 that I will post. its not completed (Obviously) but at least its something!**

 **If you are a Made To Break follower you can throw a can at me, I know I should be working on chapter 4 but I got stuck on what drinking games they should play at the bar, if you have ideas, leave a review on the Made To Break chapters or PM me!**


End file.
